Life as a human
by DrMaggieXD
Summary: All stitchpunks are currently human. Something mustah happened to'em and now their suffahrin preety much a lot due to'em hunger problems. Has a funny twist though, including to turning into a kid. 7's POV
1. 7's POV

7's POV

There he was, seated on a throne, like a king doing nothing but command his servants to do useless things.

His emerald-green eyes were staring at me seriously. Geez. Why couldn't he just help us do the responsibilities in the house? Ever since we possessed these new bodies, things didn't get easy anymore. It's as if he never even cares about the situation we are experiencing.

It's SO annoying.

"hey you" he said

"hm?"

"what kind of foolishness are you doing? Don't you know that you're wasting precious time by standing there and doing nothing?!"

Look who's talking.

"I wish YOU would stop being so lazy and help us out! Don't you know how hard it is to adjust to this human body? You know that we're not used to being hungry, thirsty and in PAIN! Now STOP sitting there like a rock and start MOVING!"

There! I said it! I've been waiting for an opportunity to scold that old geezer. But he just sat there, and looked at me coldly.

"You see, ignorant girl, don't you think I would be the one experiencing more difficulty than you? You might think that my capabilities yours are of the same level. You're WRONG. I, a weak, faint and old man, cannot carry on such activities like hunting for food. But I don't think that's the point. You're just making these excuses so you could take a break in doing your chores! Now STOP blabbering about this '1's so unfair, he's doing nothing' talk and carry on WITH YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES!!

He seemed contented with his talk. He stood up, and walked silently towards the newly-built backyard of the house. One would never guess that this old man is like a snake blending in with the grass.

"Oh, and by the way" he muttered. "I am the one doing the most important job here. I keep track of the things you do everyday and check to see if what you have accomplished was done well with heart. Now, that's not an easy job, isn't it?"

I could see the smirk in is face as he walked away. It just doesn't make any sense! He thinks that HE is the great one when HE is the one who has accomplished NOTHING AT ALL?!

"AAAAAHH!" I shouted with pure hatred.

"THAT'S NONSENSE! ALL THE THINGS THAT YOU HAVE SAID IS PURE NONSENSE! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN OLD GEEZER TRYING TO HIDE THE LAZINESS IN YOU! BUT IT'S SO VISIBLE TO MY EYES! DAMN IT-

Before I shouted out words not proper for the children's ears, I noticed two people standing right behind me.

_Click. Click._

It was 3 and 4, and their big blue eyes, the ones that signify innocence, were staring right at me. They stood there and didn't move an inch. It's as if they were looking at some kid who was backbiting the parent in a very loud manner. Then it hit me.

"Oh! I didn't mean to say those... words... In fact, I didn't say it yet! .... I mean..... You didn't here anything, right?

"_We stood here at this very spot just before you were shouting like a wild animal"_ flashed 3.

"_That wasn't anything like you. Mama 7"_ muttered 4.

Ouch.

"Sorry guys! I just got carried away. My emotions were swirling about because of that... that....

Before I could say anything, two hands were covering my mouth.

"_Think before you could say anything" _clicked 3.

They were so young, yet so wise as well. I really couldn't argue with what 3 just said. After all, they treat me like a mother. So I might as well treat them like they were my kids. The machines that 2 built really worked. Their new flashers helps them speak out easily.

"Okay. I'll stop myself before I could trash talk. Now, go to 6, he might need some help in fixing things around the house".

With that, they scurried towards a dark room in the corner of the house. They went inside, and faded from my view. After that, all I could hear was a faint voice.

"The source.... the source.... We must go back to the source!"

Oh boy. It seems that 6 wasn't doing the things he was assigned to do. *Sigh*. Maybe I should stop worrying about useless things. After all, I still have to plan for the big hunt tomorrow. We're losing food, and that is not good. There are 9 of us and if we all go hunting, we might actually find enough food to eat for one week. 4 couldn't' come, she's only a little girl, and I would never forgive myself if she got hurt. 3 is young as well, but we need enough boys to-

"YOU FOOLS!"

My thoughts were being interrupted by an angry person. It came from the backyard. I ran as fast as I can towards the back of the house. When I arrived, I saw both 9 and 5 with their heads down low, an obedient 8, and a very VERY angry 1.

"And what kind of foolishness is this?!" he shouted.

"We were just looking for wood. You were the one who told us to do that. Right 5?"

5 silently muttered.

"Uh, yeah, 9"

1 just stared at them like a judge judging the criminal. And it seems like no one saw me. Yet.

"Look at the point, both of you. How in the world could we use WET WOOD in warming up the house?! Fire couldn't even burn on wet wood!"

"Well" 9 was defending himself. "5 and I were looking for wood in a RAINFOREST not so far from here. Who'd guess that such a vast amount of life could still survive despite the fact the there was a life killing machine before we were created?"

"Do you expect me to use that kind of would for our fireplace?!"

This wasn't getting any better.

"You fools! What kind of person would gather wood like this? Both of you should really use your heads!"

"YOU are the one who's supposed to use YOUR head" I butt in.

"And what are you doing?" 1 asked me. "Don't you think you should mind your own –"

"We just need to use our common sense." I interrupted. "Just place the wood out under the sun, and by the end of the day, it would be dry. THEN we could use the wood."

He bowed down his head and seemed that he was in great thought. "But you see, we would need would for cooking. We need wood NOW!"

"We have charcoal!" I was practically shouting. "The charcoal we have is enough for the day! And by tomorrow, we could use the wood!"

It was a screaming frenzy. But he just walked towards the house, signaled 8 to follow him, and muttered his last words.

"You. Are. Grounded. Forget the big hunt tomorrow."

After that, he disappeared from our sight, leaving me, 9 and 5 in the backyard.

SHOOT!

I am _so _gonna explode.

JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS RIGHT AND I'M ALWAYS WRONG, DOESN'T MEAN THAT –

I was cut off when 9 placed his hands on my shoulder.

"Calm down, 7."

I took a deep breath, calmed down and spoke.

"You know what guys? We can't go on like this. I really couldn't live with any dirty old man. Maybe I'll just escape from his clutches like before –

"No 7. We shouldn't be so far apart. We all need to stay _together."_

9 was holding my hand as he said those words. I felt warmth.

"All we need to do now is to hope for a miracle" 5 stated.

"Yeah" I thought. "A miracle..."

Then it came to me. The most brilliant plan I could ever think of. And I'm sure that _this _time I won't fail.


	2. 5's POV

5's POV

There she was.

So serious, but she looked weird, staring blankly at the wall. She seemed to be in deep thought.

Uh - oh. I hate 7's serious look. There is a weird vibration in the atmosphere that tells me that she's up to her no good 'clobber up 1' plan. I wonder what her idea would be about.

9 was just standing there, and he looked weirdly at 7. Maybe the same thing was on his mind. That another plan is going to come up. And I have a feeling this would have to involve both me and 9.

"Maybe..." she finally stated

Uh – oh.

Sentences that start with maybe, always end with an even BIGGER maybe. I'm just hoping this plan wouldn't involve me.

"5! Come with me! There's something I want to tell you. Something _BIG."_

So much for not being involved.

Before I could think of a good excuse, she grabbed my arm, and dragged me towards the inside of the house. It was like being dragged by a speeding rocket.

"Whoa, 7!" I shouted "P-please s-s-slow DOOOOWWNN!!"

She heard nothing, and continued speeding through the big house. Rooms were passing by us quickly, like the kind of view you could see while looking at the window of a train. I saw a glimpse of 3 and 4, before 7 and I stopped in front of hr room.

She busted the door open, threw me into her bed, and locked the door loudly. Then, she placed her ear on the door, in an eavesdropping way. I bet she was checking if someone was there right outside the door, listening to our future conversation.

"It's okay," she stated. "No one's eavesdropping."

"Ooookay. 7, what ever came into your mind that made you toss me all the way here?" I asked.

She just put a finger over my lips and signaled me to keep quiet. Lips. I never had those before. Everything is really different now that we're using a human form.

"SSSSHH! Someone will here you!"

"Okay, This time I'll keep quiet."

"Listen carefully," she said, as her ruby eyes stared seriously at me.

"I"

"Yes" I muttered.

"want"

"Yes"

"you"

"Yes"

"to"

"Yes"

"make"

"Yes"

"me"

"Yes"

"a youth pill"

"Yes.... wait a minute.... WHAT?!"

Her first plan (making a bazooka and blasting 1's head off) didn't work out as hoped. Now she wants me to create a youth pill?!

"A youth pill" she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But", I HAD to make an excuse. "That's IMPOSSIBLE! Besides, where could I find the ingredients of a youth pill? You can't find the fountain of youth that easily, you know." I said sarcastically.

"You _have_ to. I promise this will be my last plan, and I won't bother you again," she said. "Please 5! I really need this pill!"

Uh – oh.

Her eyes were slowly becoming large; she pouted, and clasped her two hands. Oh boy. She was in her puppy-dog mode. She then whimpered quietly, like silent crying.

"WAAAAAAH!"

So much for being silent.

"Okay! Okay! Shhh... don't cry! I-I-I'll make you the y-y-youth pill," this time I practically stammered.

"So you'll make it?" she said, in an awfully gleeful manner.

"Fine, I'll do it. But you made your promise, that you'll never bother me again."

"I promise!"

But I had to make sure she was truthful to her promise. What do humans do to test some ones loyalty? Hmmmm. Ah! I know.

"Just to test you," I muttered. "I am doing this human's traditional custom. It is so sacred, that no human was able to let go of their promises after doing this."

I raised my right hand so that she could see it. Her eyes were full of curiosity. My fingers folded except for the last one. Fingers. Then I 'gave' her my hand and stated loudly.

"Pinky swear?!"

She just laughed, like an innocent child. She then stopped laughing, and placed her pinky on mine. Then we clasped our pinkies.

"Pinky swear."

"Good", I said. "Now that that's done for, I still need to explain to 9 why you dragged me like a big choo-choo –

"No!" she shouted.

"And why is that?"

"Only you and I should know about this. It's a secret! Okay?!"

"O-okay."

She quickly got up, and left me inside the room.

"Oh, and by the way, I want those pills by the end of the day." She muttered.

"O-okay"

"Bye 5"

"Bye"

She closed the door and I was all alone inside. I lay down on her bed and thought of how to make this youth pill.

*Sigh*. "If only there was a way to start making it.... maybe I should start with someone who possesses youth, a child.

But the only children I know were 3 and 4, and they looked about 9 years old.

"That kind of youth might be enough"

After talking to myself, I went outside 7's room, and saw a lonely 6 muttering to himself while scribbling on the newspapers in the dark hallway.

"Source... Source..."

Come to think of it, 6 was also a kid. But he is a little bit older that the twins. I think he is about 13 years old. I squat down right in front of him and asked

"What's that you're drawing?" even if the answer was very obvious. But still, I had to start a conversation.

He just held the dirty newspaper (which was full of ink) right in front of my face and pointed at it.

"I-I'm drawing the source."

"O-okay, I knew it anyway." I muttered.

*Sigh*

Maybe I should start with the big project. And hurry up 'coz the day was turning to dusk in no time.


	3. 6's POV

6's POV

There he was.

Squatting in front of me was a young redhead with black eyes, who looked at my drawing and acted as if it was the 100th time he ever saw it.

"You know 6", he said. "There are lots of beautiful things to draw besides the source. You can't always scribble something again and again. Don't you get sick of it?"

"N-no." I simply replied.

5 sighed, and held my shoulders tightly.

"There's got to be something else you could draw! Like a family portrait, or some beautiful scenery, or.... you know, something like that."

I bet he was sick of my drawings of the source.

"O-okay. I'll try drawing something else."

He seemed contented, smiled, stood up and disappeared from view. I wonder why he forced me to draw something else like that. One thing's for sure: I never got to draw anything besides the source. Making a family portrait requires more ink, and I already used almost all of my ink. Maybe I should just draw scenery. Maybe the scene in my dark room would be a good spot.

I stood up using my feet. My feet. And moved ay arms like the way I moved my feet. I was like a toy soldier, going towards the room.

"Ha-ha." I muttered.

I never experienced having hands and feet before. Human bodies are so complicated, yet fun to play with.

While walking in that odd manner, I spotted 2 working with 3's flasher-thingys. He looked at me with his dark orange eyes and laughed at my actions.

"Having fun with your new body, 6?" he asked.

Embarrassed, I stood perfectly still and bowed my head down. Oh man, I really still wanted to continue.

"It's okay 6, just continue. Besides, your actions aren't something I would make fun of."

I simply smiled at him and he smiled back at me. Then I ran towards my dark room and thought of something to draw.

"Maybe a dark scene would look good on a newspaper." I told myself.

The house we were staying in had practically no clean paper. I searched the whole house for the last 2 weeks and all I was ever able to find were stacks of newspapers.

Click. Click.

"Huh?" Someone was there.

Click. Click. Click....

Uh-oh.

"I-i-if you g-get any c-closer I would – "

Click. Click. FLASH!

"D-DON'T COME N-NEAR ME!"

CLICK CLICK CLICK!

"I have ... news papers here! Beware of my deadly newspapers! I will suffocate you with this and... and.... LET YOU DRINK INK!!"

My threats weren't good enough to scare the monsters. I wonder why? I had no choice but to plead.

"PLEASE DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

FLASH!

Then all of a sudden, I was lying on the floor, stomach down, with two heavy objects at my back. I couldn't stand up!

"Get off me you monster!"

*What monster?* flashed 4.

4? 3? Geez. And to think I was blabbing weird things. How embarrassing.

*You shouldn't be that scared, you know* flashed 3. *It's just us, little 3 and little 4.*

"Not so little anymore", I told them with my last breath. "You guys are just too heavy!"

*Oh! Sorry 6.*

They got off, and I stood up. I wonder why they sneaked up on me like that. There must be some reason.

"Twins, why did you scare me like that?" I asked.

*We just wanted to surprise you 6*

Well, they did a good job in surprising me.

"But why me?"

*Because* 3 clicked. *You're a kid! Just like us.*

A kid?

"Y-yeah, I know I'm pretty young, but not so child-like", I stated. But I know how to be a kid sometimes too."

*So can you be one today? A kid?* asked 4.

"Huh? Why?"

*We got bored in reading.* flashed 3. *We already finished all the books in the house, and there's nothing else to be read.*

"Including the news papers?"

*Including the newspapers*

"So, what do you want me to do?"

*We want you... to.... play....*

"Play...?"

*HIDE AND SEEK!* they flashed out in unison.

"O-okay... but only if you guys won't make it so hard –

*Start counting!* cried 4 in gleeful manner.

"O-okay. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10!"

When I looked at my back, the room was empty. Oh boy. This would last a long time.

I went outside the room and checked all the other rooms. Maybe they're in the living room? They could be there. I was almost there, and in one step, I could see the whole place.

"GOTCHA!" I cried out loud, while jumping towards the L. room.

Turned out they weren't there. Maybe the kitchen. I went to the kitchen and sniffed something good.

"Hello? A-anybody here?" I asked.

"6? What are you doing here?"

"7? Oh! I-I didn't mean to distract you – "

"It's okay. There's nothing worth distracting here anyway."

I approached her and saw that she was cooking.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Porridge."

"Oh"

I looked down at the goo, and still loved the smell. But I have to find 3 and 4.

"Have you seen the twins come by here?"

"Yeah. They were headed towards the backyard. 9 is there, he might know where they went."

"Thanks for the help, 7"

I quickly ran towards the backyard. But 3 and 4 weren't there. All I saw was a very serious looking 9, seated on the grass, fanning furiously at the wet wood. But it didn't seem so wet anymore.

I approached him quietly, and stayed there for about 1 minute. He didn't talk to me. It's as if I were invisible. So, I started the conversation.

"Um, 9?"

"yeah?"

He didn't even look at me in the eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Drying wood"

"Oh. Why"

"Because I don't want 1 to think that 7's suggestion was wrong."

"Oh'

I just stared at him there, looking weird because of his fanning of the wood. Maybe he knows where 3 and 4 were.


	4. 9's POV

9's POV

There he was.

A young boy, about 13 yrs old, whose bright violet eyes were staring at me. His messy black hair covered almost half of his face, and he looked like he was staring at something weird. He was staring at me.

"Um 9, have you seen 3 and 4?" he finally asked, amidst the silence.

"Yeah, they went to the front yard. Why?"

"Nothing. Just a tiny game of hide and seek." He said, and left me alone.

It was the first time I heard that from 6. He was always locked up in his room, drawing nothing but the source. 3 and 4 also weren't this childish. They would always go to the mini library of the house and read. It's a good thing to know that they are sometimes getting fresh air.

"Hey"

"Huh?" someone was behind me.

It was 8. His tough gray eyes were looking at me.

"Better finish that job. 1 would be needing that soon."

*Sigh*

I really do hope 8 knows how challenging fanning the wood is. Sometimes, my arm would hurt. On other occasions, the wood is more damp than hoped. Maybe I better hurry up.

"Okay 8. Don't worry. This job is a piece of cake, in fact, I'm almost done", I lied.

"He just raised a brow, shrugged, and left me in the backyard. This job wasn't the greatest and easiest job in the world. I easily get tired due to the fact that my muscles would excrete much acid. When I was made out of thread, none of this ever happened. I bet the reason why were facing this problem was because of 2's invention. Not that I'm blaming him, it's just that it is so amazing, the way his machine provided me various organs, tissues, and systems. Speaking of 2, maybe I should visit him in the basement.

"Besides, the sun would finish the job." I muttered to myself.

I quickly went inside the house. 1 was still in his throne, asleep. 8 was guarding him, but he didn't seem to notice me. That's a good thing.

I went inside the library, and saw 6 digging through the books furiously. Hehe. He hasn't found 3 and 4 yet. But didn't I tell him about the fact that they were in the backyard?

"Um, 6?"

"Huh?"

"I told you, they are in the backyard." I stated.

He fell from his weird position, and stood up meekly.

"Well, I thought that they were here, because they love this place but, oh well."

He ran past me and headed towards the door that leads to the front yard. That's when I saw two little heads pop up from a stack of books. These heads were smiling at me.

"Oops..." I gave 6 the wrong information.

Anyway, I went towards the basement. It was dark going there. The wall was damp and spooky. Finally, I reached the bottom. I saw 5 with his goggles on, doing some nifty experiment.

"Hey 5!" I exclaimed

"AAAAH!" he was shocked. Oops.

"Y-you gave me a heart attack! Why...why are you here?" he asked.

"Well, I got bored outside, so I decided to come inside. What are you doing?"

"Uh... NOTHING! NOTHING....just...just don't give it much attention."

He was hiding something. And I'm determined to figure out what it was.

"Let me see" I said, as I quickly ran towards his experiment table.

"No! NO! I can't let you see!" He was blocking me.

We were like two baby brothers, fighting.

"Lemme see!!"

"NO!"

Finally, I was able to dodge his hand, and quickly looked at the table.

"Pills? What are these things 5?" I asked.

He sighed. "Well, I'm not supposed to tell this to anyone..."

"Come on 5! Please tell me!"

Okay... those two pills are... are... youth pills. There, I said it."

Youth pills?

"This was 7's idea, wasn't it?" I asked. No one would believe that 5 would make some experiment that won't benefit for him and the others. For example, that time he made a bazooka.

"Well, you guessed it", he said. "But don't tell ANYONE! This is a secret between you, me, and 7."

"Alright. What are you going to do with it, anyway?" I asked. "Let me guess... 1?"

"Yup"

"Oh"

We then went upstairs, leaving the basement empty. 5 closed the basement door, and gestured me to go towards the kitchen.

"7 said I should meet with her here."

In the kitchen, we saw 7 cooking hot porridge.

"Where did you get that porridge?" I asked.

She was surprised to see me and 5 behind her, but answered my question anyway.

"In the ref. I bet it was preserved there. If there were any bacteria, the heat of the pot would have killed them already."

She then looked at 5, and stared at him.

"Well... he knows"

7's eyes went straight at me. But I assured her

"I won't tell anyone. Promise."

She just sighed, and gestured us to come near her. On the kitchen table were 9 bowls, and each were filled with porridge.

"Are the pills ready, 5?" she asked.

"Yeah, here they are."

5 handed her two white ordinary-looking pills. 7 dropped one in the black bowl.

"Now our job is done", she said, and seemed contented. "Call the others. We're going to eat now."

* * *

We are now positioned at the old table. 1 was always the one who had the main chair. His green eyes were scary, and so was his bald, shiny head. Well, it wasn't completely bald; he had lots of whit hair on both sides of his head.

The green eyes were staring at me. They just creep me out. I hurriedly went to the kitchen and assisted 7 with the bowls. I gave 1 the black bowl.

"And why do I get the black bowl?" he asked.

"Well, it's a very special bowl. I mean, black absorbs all the other colors"

Just like you.

"I want the white bowl." He said.

Oh no.

"B-but the black bowl is... is... pretty! Don't you remember the saying 'black is beautiful?'"

He just stared at me, and his green eyes revealed signs of anger.

"White" he simply said.

"Black" I simply replied.

"White"

"Black"

"White"

"Black"

"WHITE!"

"BLACK!"

Everyone seated was looking at us.

"That's enough you two!", exclaimed 2. "9, just give one my white bowl. I'll give him my white bowl."

Oh no.

"B-but... but... but..." I stammered.

"It's okay", said 7. "But let me borrow the whit bowl first."

She grabbed it from 1's hands and quickly went into the kitchen. Then she came back and gave it to one.

"There."

"What did you do with my porridge?"

"I just added a little cherry on top." She simply said.

*I want cherry too!* cried 3

*Me too!* flashed 4.

"O-okay..."

7 got their bowls and added the cherries.

After that, everyone ate happily, except for me, 7, and 1.

* * *

"What are we going to do?!" exclaimed 5. "2 ate the youth pill!"

"SSSHH!! Someone might hear you!" I said.

The two of us were in our room. We were discussing about the fact that not only 1 swallowed the pill, but so did 2.

"This is going to be so bad... this is going to be so bad..."

Well, I have to agree with him. Everything might turn out bad. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"You get it" I told 5.

He opened the door, and revealed a very sleepy 4.

*3 invaded the whole bed* she said, wile rubbing her left eye. She was really cute that time.

5 and me went into her bedroom and saw a very out-of-positioned 3 on the bed. I adjusted his position to leave room for 4.

*Thanks,9* she said.

I just stared at her, and waited till she fell asleep.

"About the big hunt tomorrow..." said 5.

"What about it?"

"Is 4 going to come?"

"I don't think so."

"And 9, we better sleep now. We're going to wake up early tomorrow."

"Yeah"

I just watched the twins as they silently fell asleep. It was really a beautiful scene. They were so innocent...


	5. 4's POV

4's POV

There he was.

A young guy, about 17 years old, brown messy hair, brown eyes, calm face, was staring at me. Even if my eyes are closed, I can feel his protective side. I guess he was protecting me and 3.

"9" said 5. He came along. They helped 3 go back to his position. I hate to sleep with 3's foot in my mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to sleep. If you are not leaving yet, I will go ahead of you."

"Okay."

9 didn't go anywhere; he just stayed at his chair. I heard 5 close the door. Then 9 told me:

"4, tomorrow, if you see someone who is NOT familiar, don't harm him okay? Just approach 2..."

I guess he knows that I was actually awake. He seemed to get the serious look, the one that always comes before trouble.

"Never mind." , he said. "Good night 4."

He kissed me in the forehead, the way a father would treat his daughter.

And I slept peacefully for the whole night.

* * *

*Yawn*

Huh? Where is 3? Oh! The big hunt. Looks like I'm the only one left here. Well, at least 2 is here. Why would I care for 1 anyway?

*I can't believe he would put up such a fight for a BOWL* I muttered to myself.

I fixed the bed, and headed towards the dining room to see if anyone prepared food. When I finally arrived, nothing was on the table. Oh no. My stomach is starting to complain. But it was not the only problem I had. I think I have to fix my hair. It was in a mess, covering half of my face. I need a mirror, which could be found only in the living room.

ZOOM!

I zoomed towards the living room. The mirror there was pretty big, so it was easy to see every single hair that would –

Huh?

I'm not alone. Someone is with me, in the living room, looking straight at the mirror. But who is he?

Maybe I could describe him. He is a boy, about my age, but a few mm taller, I guess. He had silver-white, wavy hair. His big green eyes were staring at the mirror blankly. Well, in my opinion, this boy is somehow... cute in appearance. I wonder what he was doing here.

*Um.. excuse me...*

No response. I quickly headed towards him and saw the weird expression on his face. It was like he was in a state of shock. He was shocked because of what he was looking at the mirror. He was shocked because of... himself?

I tried to annoy him.

*A poke in the stomach?*

POKE!

No response.

*A pinch in the arm?*

PINCH!

No response.

*A tap at the back?*

TAP!

No response.

*A slight punch on the head?*

PUNCH!

No response.

I had to try something tricky...

Hehehe... I got it!

*A KISS IN THE LIPS – *

"CONFOUND IT YOU... YOU... IGNORANT GIRL!!"

Ouch. Well at least I got him moving.

The boy's big green eyes went from cute to deadly. He seemed sooo... upset.

"You have to pay respect to people, most ESPECIALLY when they aren't bothering you AT ALL!"

For every word he said, I stepped backward. For every step backward, he took a step forward. This was getting ugly. His squeaky childish voice wasn't fit for scolding.

"I am NOT in the most exultant disposition right now, so do NOT PESTER ME!!"

I was about to cry... in a fashionable way. My blue eye grew larger, I pouted in a cute way, clasped my hands, fell to my knees, and whimpered.

Haha. Puppy-dog mode!

"Hey... hey! D-don't cry... I-I'm sooo sorry! I'll never do it again! Really! Please! Stop crying!..."

I continued shedding tears, and his morality was in the highest level. In fact, the boy started to cry too.

"I-I'm sorry! Please stop the puppy-dog mode!"

Wait a minute...

How did he know about the puppy dog mode?

I stopped, and he stopped pleading as well. He straightened himself up and finally talked.

"You don't need to apply that mode unto yourself to ask forgiveness. You could just say SORRY."

Me? Say sorry? But wasn't it you who started this?

*Okay* I said.

It was his fault and I was the one who said sorry?

"Good", he said.

Well, a least I knew the stranger was friendly, as long as you stay on his good side. But I still had a problem. My hunger can't keep it down anymore.

GRGLURGRLURG!

Oh no.

After hearing the sounds my stomach said, he stared at me with a very puzzled face.

*I'm hungry* I said meekly.

"Then fine. Go fix yourself up some leftover porridge, there's plenty in the ref."

What?!

*Hey, wait a minute, how did you know about the porridge?*

He looked at me.

"What are you talking about, child? Well, I was – "

*Sneaking around my family's house!*

"WHAT?! YOUR family's HOUSE? As if the whole building belongs to you! You're just a tiny girl and you should stay away AND avoid making weird and inappropriate statements!"

*You're the one who's been sneaking around here!*

"Why couldn't I? I practically LIVE HERE!!"

This wasn't good. We were fighting like two siblings. And to think he was the stranger here. But how could he? How could this stranger have the guts to sneak in our house?

Wait a minute... he LIVES HERE??

*You're lying!!*

"What?!"

*You don't live here!*

"WHAT?!" This time it was a louder shout.

I was about to punch him, and he was about to kick me. The urge was so strong that I almost didn't notice the voice behind me.

Wait a minute…

Voice behind me?

"Would you two stop behaving like children and act your natural age!"

Being in my natural state, natural age, and natural behavior, I punched the green-eyed guy in the face.

PUNCH!

"OUCH!"

He was about to punch me back, until the new guy stopped him from making another move.

"Sorry 4, I forgot you were actually a kid." Then he turned to the green-eyed boy.

"But YOU… you're supposed to act like a mature adult."

It was really weird hearing this from the 2nd stranger. He was around my age, but slightly taller than me. He had straight black hair, and dark orange eyes. They looked big and innocent, yet wise. Like the 1st stranger, he looked cute for a little kid.

"So, YOU, a tiny little kid, are telling me to act mature?!" asked Stranger no. 1.

"Don't act like you don't recognize me, brother." Said Stranger no. 2.

Weird. Stranger no. 1 doesn't recognize his own brother. And the house is slowly getting full of stranger. If a third one is going to appear, I would… I would…

"Brother? What in the world are you talking ab…" he trailed off. Then he said "No way…"

Stranger no. 2 just smiled. His face looked so innocent and cute at the same time. But Stranger no. 1 seemed shocked.

"No way…" he repeated.

Suddenly, I heard faint voices outside the house. I was sure I heard 5's voice. Stranger no. 2 turned his head toward the door, and made a serious look.

"Brother, come with me." he said.

Stranger no. 1 was still as still as a statue. He was still in his state of shock. But Stranger no. 2 grabbed his arm anyway and they hurried toward the back window. He pushed stranger no. 1 outside…

"OUCH!"

…and climbed up the window and looked at me straight in the eye. He just smiled, and put is pointer finger on his lips. Like he was telling me to shut up.

I saw his eyes, and we were staring at each other. I wonder what the second stranger was up to?


	6. 2's POV

2's POV

There she was.

Staring at me with those two blue eyes was a young girl who was as innocent as a little flower. She seems puzzled though.

"Don't worry. We'll come back!" I told her.

She pointed at me and said *Then that means I would definitely worry*

I just smiled at her, went down the window, and took hold of 1's hand.

"Come here, grumpy head. Hurry up or we'll be caught."

"Caught? You're afraid of them?! Why don't YOU act you're age?!" he shouted, in a very squeaky voice.

"No, we have to get out of here. There's something I want to tell you. Something important." I told him.

The rainforest was not so far, so I decided to take we walk there.

"Let's go to the rainforest before they would arrive." I said.

We ran silently, and saw a scene wherein 4 greeted her brother, and all of his companions who went for the big hunt. But I noticed that all they had were a bunch of fruits and they haven't caught any meat.

"Well", I said. "Looks like they weren't able to find meat. It is a rainforest, so there must be a lot of animals in there like wild boars or chickens…"

"So why do you care?!" asked 1. "Turns out they had bad luck in hunting today. And besides, they turned me into a kid! Do you like that, 2? You are worried for the people who practically harmed your life!"

"I know they turned us into kids." I simply said. "I even knew who was behind this thing. 5 and 7's voices were clearly heard behind the door. I bet the word 'youth pill' was being spoken."

"You see? And you're worried of not having meat?"

We were already in the rainforest. I noticed how the forest blocked the rays of the sun, and how damp it was in there. There were various bird sounds, and leaves cracked with every step you

take. Maybe I should talk to 1 while taking a nice stroll in the forest.

"You know 1" I tried to start a conversation. "This is a very good picture of life. You can rarely see these things these days. During the war, all signs of life were wiped out."

"It's all your fault."

My fault?

"You turned us into humans, which gave them the capability to manipulate our age."

Well. I guess he wasn't listening to me 'life' talk.

"I'm sorry." I stated. "Besides, you… all of you were the one who started chasing each other. One went to the basement, where 5 and I were creating the invention. 8 bumped into us, switching it on, I fell into it, domino effect, and FLASH! We woke up as humans."

"A story I never want to recall" he said.

1 bowed down and started kicking all the leaves and twigs that were in his way. He seemed to be in deep thought. He looked as adorable as an innocent little boy. His serious look makes you want to hug him.

"Listen, 1. Do you know the reason?" I asked.

"What reason?"

"The reason why they turned us into kids"

"Oh"

He seemed in deep thought again. And came up with a bizarre conclusion.

"They were angry at you for turning them into humans. I just got involved accidentally."

So much for a straight reason.

"Well… I'm thinking this has got to be something about you…" I told him.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm positive. I think they were able to put the youth pills in the bowls of porridge. I took the black bowl which was supposedly yours, and they replaced it with a bowl, which had youth pills inside it too."

He just stared at me with those innocent (?) eyes.

"In other words", I stated. "I got involved. Accidentally."

"HMPH! And why would they do this to me?"

"Probably to teach you a lesson. Maybe they want you to experience things in a different point-of -view. The point-of-view of a little, innocent, child."

After I said that, he remained silent.

Maybe I should stop saying things that would creep him out.

"Maybe you're right." He muttered.

Whoa. It was a miracle to hear that 1 would think I'm right.

"Really? Maybe I didn't hear the right word. Would you repeat that for me please?" I asked jokingly.

He said something he wasn't supposed to say, and finally said:

"Maybe you're right. But there's a maybe, so we can't be entirely sure."

I bet he didn't want to admit that I was right. Well, I can't help it. That's just 1's attitude.

We were going deeper into the forest, when I thought of an idea.

"Hey! Since they weren't able to find any meat, we could hunt for some!"

Silence…

He stared at me with questioning eyes…. and then…

"OW! My back! Cramps! Arthritis! My joints won't function properly!" He was making weird movements, and he seemed like he was in great pain. "AAAHH!! My bones! Sorry 2, but hunting isn't just right for an old man…"

He trailed off while looking at my sinister smile.

"OKAY! FINE! I may not be old at this moment, but mind you, this is the FIRST and LAST time I would go hunting."

He stomped off like a kid who just got grounded by his mommy. That was sooo 1. He was getting farther and farther until I caught just a glimpse of him grabbing a long wooden stick and acted as if it were his fancy cane with the tingling bell. Then, he disappeared into the forest.

"Well, come back before lunch time!" I told him in a rather loud and squeaky voice.

I still wonder if he really was going to hunt for some meat.

"Maybe I should start looking for some chickens or pigs too." I muttered to myself.

This was a rainforest, and there are supposed to be a lot of animals roaming around. I wonder why none of the animals are here? Did something bad happen? They probably went of to hide when 5 and the others arrived.

Tweet! Tweet! KAKAKAKAKAH! Kikikikikih! The forest was filled with birds! On the past days, when I work with my machines, I always looked at this forest from time to time. It was so full of life, and I always wished to someday arrive in this rainforest.

Now my wish came true.

"Goodness! There isn't even a visible mole!" I complained. "How in the world can I find what I need?"

I wasn't feeling good, and its hard when you're not used to your body. Being a kid just makes you want to run around like a crazy old chicken. But I am a different kid. A kid with the mind of an old man.

"If humans still existed, then they might think I'm crazy" I told myself.

Then suddenly,

FLASH!

Somebody was crying for help! Wait a minute. Crying for help?

"HEY!" I cried out. "Where are you?"

FLASH!

It was weird and somehow different as well. It was like someone was looking for help, using light. Not Morse code, just one flash. But if it was just a flash of light, how did I understand the hidden message?

"Hey!" I shouted for the second time. "Where are you?"

*Here! Just follow the light!*

FLASH!

The flashes look familiar. I'm guessing its one of the twins. I think its either 3 or 4 looking for help… Wait a minute… 3 or 4?

"Whoever you are, stay there, and don't do anything that might hurt yourself!"

I was worried. I know 3 and 4 were both young and curious, and most of all, they're kids. If something bad would happen to them, I would never forgive myself.

"Pant! Huff! Gasp!" I was running crazily in the forest, trying to keep track of where the light was coming from.

FLASH!

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" I shouted.

FLASH!

The light was getting clearer, and my little kid body was losing energy. Well, it was a lot better than collapsing due to lack of oxygen because the old lungs won't function.

*Hey! Over here!*

I looked right, and there beneath the thick bushes… was a heavily wounded 3.

His left leg looked like it was bitten, or maybe scratched against a big and sharp stone.

"Umm… May I help you, little boy?" I asked him kindly. I still didn't want to tell him or the others about my identity, I want them to figure it out by themselves. And besides, I still have a plan to do.

*You can read these flashes?* he asked innocently. Oops. Maybe I wasn't able to keep THAT as a secret. It might lead him to guessing my real identity. Maybe I have to try another way of talking to him.

"Whoa! You cool-cool! That nice hat-hat? What it do-do? Flash-Flash?"

Hehehe. He will never guess who I am, now that I pulled off my 'ignorant little boy' stunt.

*Please don't mind the hat-contraption.* flashed 3. *It's really painful!*

"Ah! Maybe we can find-find some herb-herbs for your wound-wound!"

He just stared at me with an expression that says that he thinks that I'm crazy. I hate looking into that expression. Instead of staring back, I looked for some herbs that may be helpful in quickening the healing of the wound.

I finally found one.

"Yehey! I found-found a herb-herb!" I shouted. I quickly mashed it with my hands and spread it into his wound.

*Ow! Careful! It's painful!* cried 3. Hmm… I wonder what he is doing in the forest. I thought the big hunt was over. After putting the herb, I covered his wound with a handkerchief I always bring with me.

*Heeey… That hankie looks familiar…*

"Ah! I… I… saw-saw it in the… the… ground-ground!" It still isn't time to tell him who I was. There's something I still want to do.

*That's 2's hankie!* he flashed. *Maybe he's here somewhere! Have you seen two really old men, one has a funny hat, cape and cane, while the other looks like he just thought of some new invention to make?*

Whoa. It was a long question, but the descriptions were right.

"Uh… No?" I answered.

He then looked at me with eyes that signify worry. He was worried about 1 and me.

*I hope they come home early. 7 is making us do the most impossible things.*

Oh no.

The words '7' and 'impossible things' are never meant to be together. I wonder what they are all up to?


	7. 3's POV

3's POV

There he was.

Both of his hands were placed on my left leg, and he was trying to tighten the plaster he made. He applied first aid using herbs that could be found in the forest.

He was some kid, with orange eyes, and straight black hair. He was some kid who somehow survived the war. I wonder if there are many humans in this forest.

*Thanks* I told him, even if he couldn't understand.

"If you're thanking me, then, you're welcome." He said. Maybe he does understand me.

"Need help getting to your family?" he asked. "I could carry you on my back, and don't worry, I'm a pretty strong kid."

*Uh… no thank you, I could just…*

"C'mon!"

He bent his knees, and gestured me towards his back. Looks like I have no choice, so with the remaining strength I have, I climbed unto the boy's back.

*Um... I know you're a kid like me, so I might be a bit heavy for you to handle…*

"No! I can do this. Don't worry little boy-boy! I get-get you to you're family-amily!"

It was weird hearing him repeat words. Anyway, he tried his best in taking one step at a time, and I can hear his voice of struggling whenever we had to go over logs and big rocks. This guy is doing so much for me. Am I important to him?

*Uh.. I think I can walk now, I mean, all I need is a set of crutches…*

"No need. I can do-do this!"

Well, he really was sacrificing a lot for me. As we traveled, I guided him to the whereabouts of my other companions.

*There! To the left! I can see a light!*

"Okay. Uh… little boy?" he asked.

*Yeah?*

"How you get so far-far from your family?"

*Oh! I saw a chicken, so I went after it. But this chicken was fast, so I had to chase it all over the forest.*

"Why didn't you tell you're companions about the chicken-ken?"

*It was running so fast that it might disappear from my sight*

"Oh"

*I chased it until I got lost, and I completely forgot about the chicken. I ran around the forest wildly calling out for help, and tripped. Too bad the surface I tripped on was rock, which lead me into having this wound. And after that, I continued calling for help, and you came.* I clicked.

"Ah. So that's how you got the wound-wound"

He made a thoughtful look, and I realized that something was not right here. Something strange was going on.

*Wait a minute; I thought you couldn't understand my flashes! How come you could respond to my story?*

He just bowed his head. It seemed like he was thinking of a good excuse to fool me. But he doesn't know that he cannot fool me!

"Ahh… It may be strange-strange but…"

"3! Oh my goodness, you're okay!"

He was interrupted by a jolly 7 running towards us. She seemed so… relieved.

"3! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Oh no, you have a severe wound!"

Then, she looked at the little boy who was carrying me at his back.

"You… what did you do to him?!"

*No! Mama 7, he didn't do anything wrong! In fact, he was the one who helped me.*

Little boy just showed a very innocent smile.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were the one who hurt 3." She said.

"It's okay-kay. I understand how you feel-feel." Said little boy.

Suddenly, I saw my sister from behind the trees of forest. Then I called out to her.

*4!*

She turned to see who flashed at her. Then,

*3!*

She came to me and gave me a big hug. Then she smiled at me.

*I was worried about you! Where have you been? Where did you go? Why did you run off to? And who is this… you!*

She looked sternly at the little boy. And the emotion on her faced seemed to say that he knew the boy. And the boy looked nervous.

*Do you know this boy, 4?* I asked her.

7 also looked closely at the boy. But little boy just stood there, and I bet he felt like he was trapped by wolves.

*Don't worry little boy* I told him. *They're friendly.*

"I think-think so too." He said nervously. His gaze was locked at 4's angry face.

Angry face?

*4, let me repeat the question. Do you know him?*

She looked at the boy's face, and I swear I saw the boy move his head slightly, as if he was saying no.

*No, I don't know that boy.* said 4.

"Really?" asked 7. "Because it seems that you know him pretty well"

I looked at the boy, and he seemed ready to faint. I think he isn't ready to meet new people.

"Anyway, let's set this aside and welcome him. He might be helpful in helping us find something meaty."

I looked at the face of the boy again, and he felt relieved.

"Little boy, do you have a name?" asked 7.

"Uh… you can-can call me little boy-boy"

"Alright, little boy-boy, come and help us find some meat."

7 gestured us toward the deeper part of the forest. There, I saw 9, 5, and 8 looking for some wood.

"I'm telling you 9" said 5. "1 will not be pleased about this."

"Aww come on. We can just dry it like what we did yesterday."

"Like what YOU did yesterday." corrected 5.

*Hiya guys!* I shouted, using my flashes.

"Oh, hi 3" said 9. "Where have you been? And who is that carrying you?"

The boy looked nervous again.

*Um.. he's my new friend.*

"Does he have a name?" asked 8.

*Uh, we call him little boy-boy*

"Little boy-boy?" they all asked in chorus. The little boy looked embarrassed.

*Yeah. I know he looks dumb, but he's pretty smart* flashed 4, and he looked at the boy with angry eyes. The boy just tried to ignore her. But somehow I felt his fear.

Why in the world would he be afraid of my sister?

*Um, little boy-boy? I think you could just put me down now.*

He carefully put me down, and I tried to adjust to the pain. Man, it was painful, but somehow the herbs helped in avoiding the pain as well. I practiced walking, and I got used to the pain. Now I could walk normally.

"Hey 3, what happened to your leg?" asked 8. His black eyes were staring at the wound. 5 and 9 also looked at it.

*Uh, I fell down*

"Oh"

Suddenly, I heard a cry of victory from afar. And it came nearer.

"Guys, guys! Look!" shouted 6.

He saw running in a rather weird way, and he was holding something in his hands.

"Guys!" he cried out again. "I found a… a… what is this thing?"

He looked helplessly at the thing he was holding. It looked familiar. I swear I saw it in a book before. The book about farms.

"Oh that thing!" little boy said. "That's an egg. Don't you know that within that calcium filled shell, there is life waiting to come out? I'm sure that if you leave that egg under some specified temperature, it would hatch and a baby would come out. But it is somehow edible as well, and it is a really good source of protein. So, its up to you if you want to eat it, or let it live."

I just stared at the boy with my mouth wide open. When we were in the other side of the forest, he looked like a lost little boy, just looking for something to do for the day. He even repeated and mispronounced words like a kid who wasn't taught how to speak. Now, he seemed like a wise old man who knows a lot of things that I don't know. This boy is weird.

"Oh! So that's what this is." said 6. "It feels so…warm."

"It just means that sooner or later, that egg would hatch." said little boy-boy. He seemed to enjoy our innocence. 4 then suddenly pulled me away fro 6 and the little boy. When we were far enough, she told me carefully:

*That boy you brought…*

*Yes?* I answered.

*He's a thief!*

*What?*

So, 4 knew the guy after all.

*I saw him this morning sneaking in our house earlier this morning. He even brought with him his brother*

*But, when I found him, he didn't have a companion*

I looked back at the little boy, and saw him holding the egg gently, with 6, 9, 5, and 8 behind him. They looked so curious about the egg.

*He looks innocent enough* I told my sister.

*Yeah, but his brother is not.*

*His brother?* I asked.

*Yeah. He has white and wavy hair, green eyes, and definitely has a worse attitude than that guy.* she said, pointing at little boy-boy.

I wonder if what 4 has been saying are all true. Maybe I have to ask him myself.

"Guys, have you found any meat yet?" asked 7 in a rather loud voice. "Hey… wait a minute… what are you guys doing?"

6 looked nervous, and 5 and 9 stood in attention. 8 simply shrugged and went back to hunting. Little boy still hasn't lost his curiosity on the egg.

"Well? 5! 9! Go and hunt for some meat!" shouted 7. With that, the two guys ran off, bringing some contraptions 5 and 2 invented. Speaking of 2…

*Mama 7!* I flashed.

"Yes 3?"

*Where are 2 and 1?*

"That's practically the reason of why we're here. To look for them… and for meat. But since they too, are made out of meat, I can only mention that we are all looking for meat."

Oh well. Maybe I have to start looking for them too.

*Hey sis, maybe we should help them!*

*Yeah, that's what I wanted to tell you a long time ago.*

*Maybe we could go with 8 and the little boy*

*Yeah.*

We approached 8 and asked him if we could go with him.

"Yeah, sure, but if you get hurt, I'm not taking the blame!" said 8.

"Maybe I could go with you-you." said little boy. "Besides, I want-want to help you-you!"

We then took a long stroll in the jungle, me, 4, 8, and the little boy. It was a really a huge place filled with creepy crawlies and dangerous animals.

*Um, 8?*

"Yeah, 3?"

*Do you have the capability to protect us?*

He just scratched his head and said "Yeah, yeah. I think I could protect you."


	8. 8's POV

8's POV

There he was.

Staring right at me was a tiny boy, 'round 9 years old, and his big blue eyes were fixed toward me.

*You can protect us from dangerous animals, right 8?* said 3.

"Didn't I tell you a moment ago that with this blade beside me, no harmful thing can harm ya."

*Thanks 8. I just needed to make sure that we're safe.* flashed 3.

We are currently hunting for food, and by food, we don't mean fruit. We mean ANIMALS. As in MEAT. Yes, we know that vegetables are important, but have you tasted them? Hah! There could only be one thing to say. Meat tastes better.

"You know-know, there are lots of interesting-teresting things in this forest" said the little boy as we walked along the rainforest. "So much life-life."

"HEY YOU GUYS!"

Someone was shouting behind us. We all turned around to find a 7 running towards us. She was waving her hands while running.

"Guys! Wait up!"

*Hi mama 7. What happened?* flashed 4.

"Nothing. I just wanted to catch up with you guys. If something happens to you twins I'm never going to forgive myself. I just have to guard you."

Sometimes 7's a pest, but sometimes she's just so protective.

"So, now where-where do we go-go?" asked the little boy.

"We go and find some food" said 7. "Hey, little boy, where do you live anyway?"

"Ahhh…. Uhhh…."

He seemed troubled. What kind of person wouldn't know where he lived?

"Ahh… in the forest, most probably." He said.

*But where exactly in the forest?* asked 4. She looks angry whenever she talks to the little boy.

And little boy looks even more nervous than before.

"Ahh… Somewhere-where near here… Just don't ask about it anymore… more"

In short, he has no idea of where he lives.

"You know what, I was wondering…"

Uh-oh. Life becomes unexpectedly harder whenever 7 wonders.

"…why animals don't show up. Maybe they're scared of us, because they think we would kill them."

"That's exactly what we would do to them anyway" I stated.

She shot me a cold stare, and continued to babble. Not talk, babble. To babble is when someone talks nonsense. That's exactly what she's doing right now.

"Maybe we need a disguise!" She shouted.

Everyone just stared at her for a long time. The usual reaction that comes up every 7's babble.

"I think we need to look like bushes or trees, that way no one would suspect us."

"Well, 7 has-has a point-point" said little boy. "Maybe if we wear some leaves around-round us and blend with our surroundings, no animal-animal would notice us!" he said in a squeaky voice and childish tone.

Someone actually agrees with 7. What a miracle. But I somehow know that this boy's not so dumb. Maybe he has a point.

"But what kind of disguises?" I asked them.

"The ones I just said." 7 stated. "Trees, bushes, ferns, something that would blend with our surroundings.

She ran to a bush, grabbed a handful of leaves –

"WAIT! What are-are you doing-doing 7?" cried the little boy.

"Relax, little boy, this is just a speck of nature. Besides, were going to plant more when we get our meat."

Little boy looked uneasy. Anyway, 7 placed the leaves on her head… and the leaves fell. She placed them again… and like the leaves on an autumn day… they fell. She did it again and again… and I swear I saw 3 laughing. But 7's mood wasn't getting any better.

"Okay! That's it! Get as many leaves as you can get!" 7 shouted. "I HAVE A PLAN…"

She chuckled softly and ran straight toward the house. She ran so fast, that she arrived after a few seconds. But she was holding a few things… namely, a few needles and thread.

"LETS SEEEEEW!!!"

"Oh…" little boy muttered under his breath. "So this is what 3 means by crazy stuff…"

"I heard that!"

That made little boy jump a little too high.

But we had no choice. She was our leader for now, since 1 couldn't be found anywhere. It really is a weird situation. Usually, master is the one who wakes up before anyone else, and he checks around the house. But today, he disappeared, along with 2. Where is master?

"Okay everyone is in charge of their own costume!" said 7. "But I would help 3 and 4."

I looked helplessly at the needle. "I have a question 7…"

"Yeah?"

"How to sew?"

"Ahh… " Looks like she doesn't know the answer. "Just ask little boy. He seems good at it."

I looked at the little boy, and I saw him make his costume peacefully. Like he was used to doing it everyday.

"Hey little boy" I told him.

"Yes?"

"How do you sew?"

He grabbed my needle and showed me how.

"Just tell-tell me when you need to tie a knot in the thread-thread. It's kinda hard-hard."

"How do you know about these things?" I asked.

"Well, I get-get used to doing it to some inventions involving leather –" he trailed off.

Inventions?

"Ahh.. I mean… I just… feel like I know how to do it!" he shouted.

Hmmm… He is hiding something.

"Um, 8?"

"Yeah little boy?"

"Who is your master?" he asked.

"My master? 1, maybe."

"Is he a good master?'

I looked at his big orange eyes. He looks like he needed – not wanted – the answer badly.

"Um... he's cool"

"That's it?"

"Ahh…" Man, what answer does he want anyway?

"Strict."

That's all I could say.

"Oh. Then because he is strict-strict, you turn-turn him into kid-kid?"

"WHAT?"

"Never mind" he said.

This boy is suspicious. That's all I can say. I just continued sewing until I finally mad a costume out of leaves that perfectly fit me. I wonder how this is gonna work.

"So, is everybody ready?" asked 7. She was already wearing her own. It was hard to see her under all the leaves. All I recognize was her voice.

"Ready!" said little boy.

"Ready"

*Ready!*

*I'm finished!*

"Okay now, let's go!" cried 7.

We went marching in the forest, and little boy kept shouting out how wonderful nature was. He kind of reminded me of 2. Speaking of 2…

"7, are we looking for the old men too?" I asked.

And I swear I saw a strange look on little boy's face.

"Yes we are" said 7.

Suddenly, we heard the sound of something coming.

"Quick, everyone!" shouted 7, in a whispering manner. "Hide!"

We all went to various spots, and everyone blended in perfectly. The twigs continued to crack. Something was really there. I was ready for a pack of wolves until….

"Phew, that was close!"

I tried to get rid of the unnecessary leaves on my face cause I couldn't see. Once they were all gone, I saw someone… some boy… covered in blood! But he looked happy.

"Heh, That was the 5th catch today!" he simply said. He was so happy, and looked like he wanted more blood. Then I discovered that he wasn't alone.

"Uh-oh." He said. He looked at the scenery behind him, and saw some beautiful trees, peaceful streams, and a really big pack of wolves. 5 of them. And they looked really hungry.

I turned to look at the boy. And he seemed so confident.

"Bring it on!" he shouted.

Quickly, the wolves ran to him, but he dodged just in time. He grabbed the first one, and wrestled it for awhile, until it was completely unconscious. He then used it as a weapon to defeat the others. He was able to kill 3, and the 4th was the leader. Man, it was easy to describe what he was doing, but bloody and violent. He quickly killed the leader of the pack, but the last one ran off.

"HEY COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" he shouted. "Oh well, at least 9 wolves would do."

Goodness! Who is this killer kid?


	9. 1's POV

1's POV

Hehehe… Here I am.

I looked down at the bloody wolves I dragged along. Their insides were dropping every step I take. I was dirty, hungry, tired and my clothes are all covered in blood. I LIKE IT!!

"Where did you find those wolves?"

Huh? Someone was talking to me. I turned around to find where the voice was coming from. But I can't see anything.

"We're a whole team looking for food, and we can't find a single chicken or boar. You're just one kid, and you've got a whole bunch of wolves. Where did you get them?" it said.

I just kept on spinning, trying to find the source of the sound. Where did it come from?

"Hey kid, over here. The talking bush."

I faced the bush curiously. All I can say is that the bush was female.

"Well talking bush," I stated. "These came to me. All I ever did was beat them to death. Why, you need some?"

"Uhh… We want to get food using our own effort."

"Suit yourself" Then I walked away. But the bush ran towards me. It RAN towards me. And worse, I t brought other bushes too.

"Wait, kid!" It said. "We need your help. Come on, please help us. All we need to know is where the wolves live."

Ha. And I thought plants were vegetarians.

"They could be found in the nearby cave over there" I pointed the cave. "But I already killed each, except for the one that was able to escape. But just let the wolf go. If I kill it, the whole species might be extinct."

Then, I saw the smaller bush, around my height, make a weird reaction. He jumped all of a sudden, but the kind of jump I could only see.

Weird…

"Why don't you come with us?" asked a bush.

I agreed. Maybe 2 would be around these people. Besides, he is a friendly guy who won't stop meeting people. These, are bush people. He can't resist meeting these people.

"Yeah, sure. I'm gonna come with you."

I walked with the talking bushes. Three of them looked like they were kids. We had the same height. For now.

One was really tall. The kind of height 8 would have.

The bush that talked to me was a female. Around 9's height.

I clutched the wolves harder and harder in every step I take. Somehow, I have a weird suspicion that these bush people want food. I had to be veeery careful.

"So kid, where do you live?" Asked the female bush.

"Um…" I have to be careful with the information I would give. "Somewhere near these forests…"

"Really? Where is it, specifically?" she asked again.

"Near the river…"

After that everyone was silent. Like they were in deep thought. Maybe they were thinking of doing a killing spree there. Ha. Once they get there, they would all just be disappointed.

We walked silently across the forest. In every step we made, leaves cracked. The air was fresh and clean, nature was everywhere… Gosh. I'm starting to talk like 2. I'm losing my character. I have to be myself again!

"Aren't you guys weird looking for a little family? You all have leaves and twigs for arms. And you guys look really ugly. When the world was at war, did you attempt to cross yourselves with a PLANT?! You guys are crazy." Yes! I feel like MYSELF again! Sometimes hurting people feels gooood…

"Ouch" muttered the tall plant.

The female looked at me with disgust. Ha. The kind of face 7 would make after I made a comment. Hmm… I wonder what happened to them…

"Were here now, but where-where are the others-others?" asked a tiny bush. His accent was weird and he was repeating words. Hmm. Probably low IQ.

We were in a portion of a forest where equipments and a sitting bench could be found. These things look familiar…

"Why don't you go look for them? I'll wait here with the white-haired kid", said the female.

"Okay", muttered the tall bush.

After that, all bushes were gone except for the female one, who sat beside me on the bench. Silence invaded our space for a few minutes till tried to start a conversation.

"You're ugly."

"You know what kid? You really remind me of someone…" she said. Anyway, let's put our differences aside, and talk. Where are ya from, kid?

"I already told you where"

There was an awkward silence, then she asked another question.

"Who is your family?"

Whoa. Good question. But I have to be careful…

"Only me and my younger siblings. I am their leader and master", I said.

"Ah. So how does it feel like when you're a leader?" asked the bush.

"Well, it's kind of fun, once you know you're in complete control of others. But…"

"But?" she continued.

"Kind of sad, because no one wants to get near you, nor talk to you, except your trusted follower." I said… feeling a bit weird.

"I think you're the type of leader who is too strict for one to care. Why don't you change you're ways? Maybe things will get better…" she said, softly. "I'm someone who always has to follow the leader. But I never did listen to him once. Maybe I was hurting him badly inside…"

There was a silence of conscience for a full minute….

*Sigh*

"I think I should become a better leader"

"I think I should become a better follower"

We looked at each other, due to the fact that it was awkwardly disturbing to say things at the same time. But I just gave the bush a cute, childish smile. Maybe a few more words might expose my identity. I have to be careful.

She smiled at me too. I can see because the leaves on her mouth were moving.

Suddenly, the bushes came back… with 6.

"Hey 7! We found 6 here near the river!" cried the tall one.

"Really? And what was he doing?" said the female bush. Oh no… Somehow I regretted saying those words to her before…

"I was…Well.." He showed the female the handful of eggs he was carrying. Ha. He looked like a jerk.

"Wow! That's cool 6! Looks like we could meat some meat after all!" cried the female. I still can't believe this was 7. I still need proof…

"Hey 7, were back!" cried 9. "And 5's here too"

"Yeah" said 5. "5's here too." Then there was a slight giggle when he looked at the bush next to me.

"Good!" said 7 (I give up) as she stood up. "Now that were complete, and we found something to eat (pointing at the eggs) we could…"

I bet they'll go home.

"… look for 2 and 1."

A little bush jerked. Hard. Ha. Suddenly I knew where 2 is. I can't wait to make fun of him later. They all prepared equipments, then…

"Maybe they already found you before you guys could even look for them" said 2. (the little bush)

"What makes you say that, little boy?" asked 5.

"Well, because they're right here" said the little bush.

"Really? Where?!" asked 7.

"Wait!" shouted 5. "Since they drunk a youth pill, then they must be kids…"

Some looked straight at the little boy, some looked at me. One of those 'some' was 7. She looked at me uneasily. I can't believe she admitted that she wants to be a better follower!

"I can't believe you admitted that you want to be a better leader." said 7 with a smile.

"Shut up! I didn't mean it, you foolish jerk! Besides, I am in a kid body, which makes me think unclearly and incorrectly!" I shouted.

Suddenly everyone was looking at me.

"1?" they all asked.

Great.

"Ya. It's me. Now STOP looking at me like that! Why don't you guys look at 2 too?!"

They all turned to the little boy, as he removed his bush... thingy and stared at us with those big orange eyes.

Then he smiled.


	10. Normal POV

Normal POV

"I can't believe we never thought of the little boy as 2", said 5. "It was pretty obvious during the egg-thing."

"Yeah, I never did recognize him. Although the orange eyes were quite believable", said 9, as he gulped down some egg.

They are all home now, eating dinner. Their adventure was quite long, so they got tired and slept for hours. And when they woke up, it was already evening.

"I wonder if my new age-pill worked", said 5. "I'm quite worried if it won't, because… you know…"

"1?" asked 9.

"Yeah."

"Hey you guys, why don't you help me here?!" cried 7. "Wolves are harp to chop!"

"Coming!", 9 shouted back.

Meanwhile, 6 was finishing a drawing in his room.

"Almost done…"

*BOO!*

"YAAHH!"

His last touch went from a fine line to a hard and squiggly one.

"Oh great…" he muttered.

*Yipes! Sorry 6… We didn't mean it…* flashed 4.

*Yeah, we thought you were available to play with us, just like yesterday*

"I get kind of scared when I play with you guys. Yesterday, it took me 2 whole hours to find you guys. And you were just behind me, following my every move and preventing yourself to be present in my view."

*Haha. You know were silent* clicked 3.

*What are you drawing anyway?* asked 4.

6 showed them the picture, and they were stunned.

*Whoa…* flashed 4.

*I can't believe your one last line is the only thing making it hideous!* gasped 3.

6 looked at him strictly.

"Well, that's what happened when you guys came"

Then he looked at his drawing. It was scenery of the forest they come from. He pictured the drawing on his mind and remembered the memories… of finding various bird eggs.

Suddenly, 7 called for them.

"Kids! Come on! Were going to eat now!"

*Yes, mama 7!* they cried back.

6 went with them towards the dining table, and saw the food prepared. He felt good that it wasn't porridge anymore.

"Uh, 7? What about 2 and 1?" he asked.

"Well, they're still sleeping, remember? The pills need sleep in order for it to function. Maybe around this time they'll awaken and we could eat happily together." said 7.

"Alright! I can't wait to eat!" exclaimed 8.

So they all got their own shares of the wolf 1 was able to catch, and ate happily.

"My,7. This is good!" cried 5.

"Thanks…"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang created by a door.

Then a tall guy, who had white hair, green eyes, young age (about 9's age) and good looks, stared furiously a 5.

"Um, I guess it didn't work. I… I think it needed a little more power…" stammered 5.

"Ya THINK?!" shouted 1.

Then another guy appeared, this time with black hair, orange eyes, and a big and cute doubtful face.

That face looked at 5.

"Alright! I know, I know! It needed a little more force, that's all" cried 5.

"Then why don't you make a new one now?" asked 1.

"Well…" he was stammering again.

Suddenly, his whole life dawned on him. It all flashed and he treasured every moment in it.

Then he said the words he would forever regret.

"I ran out of … materials", he said softly.

"What?!" shouted 1.

Then he began to chase 5. And 5 began to run as fast as he could. They ran all around the house.

"Hehe… looks like our 'eat happily together' didn't work out", said 7.

Then they all laughed at the scene 5 and 1 were creating.


End file.
